1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a food ingredient comprising anhydrous milk fat and an effective amount of a vegetable fat to enhance the oxidative stability of the anhydrous milk fat. A particularly preferred food ingredient of this invention comprises a mixture of anhydrous milk fat and cocoa butter.
2. Related Background Art
Anhydrous milk fat is a well know ingredient that is often used in the confectionery industry. The oxidative stability of anhydrous milk fat is known to degrade over time. This oxidative degradation may result in deleterious taste attributes in confectionery in which anhydrous milk fat is used.
Vegetable fats, such as cocoa butter, are also well known ingredients that are often employed in confectionery. It would be highly desirable if the oxidative stability of anhydrous milk fat could be improved by the addition of a vegetable fat. Such a food ingredient composition would be particularly desirable where both the anhydrous milk fat and the vegetable fat were to be used in a confectionery food product requiring both components.